


Whisper

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire spend some time unfused.[Prompt 14: a whisper in the ear]





	Whisper

Enjoying a rare few hours without being fused (don’t get them wrong; Ruby and Sapphire love being fused as Garnet, but it also nice to be able to spend time looking at each other, something that is impossible when fused), Ruby and Sapphire curl up together on the couch in the beach house. Her arm wrapped around her girlfriend, Ruby snuggles up to Sapphire, cuddling as close as she can. She loves Sapphire so much, more than words can possibly explain.

Sapphire smiles, leaning her head against Ruby’s shoulder. Her voice is slow and soft as she says, “This is so nice.”

Ruby kisses her cheek. “It really is. You know what I said back when we argued and then made up, about it being so great to be able to look at you? Well I wasn’t lying. It really is the best thing about being unfused. Being able to look at your beautiful face. Being with my beautiful Saffy.”

Sapphire blushes, her cheeks doing a deeper shade of blue. She kisses Ruby, smiling sweetly. “You’re so sappy.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Ruby says, laughing.

“Yeah,” Sapphire says, leaning close and whispering into her ear. “I love you, Ruby.”


End file.
